beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Atria Black/Traits
Physcial Description Human Form Atria has the aristocratic beauty of the Black family. She is beautiful, with light olive-toned skin, with hazel eyes and mid-length, dark brown, almost black, hair. She has fine cheekbones and full lips, with an athletic, slim body. She has an air of casual elegance. As she grew, she became more feminie, with an wildly sexy and gorgeous description, and one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, making the boys swoon and the girls envy. She has faint scars on her torso after the war, from the beatings and tortures from Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix and other Death Eaters. Animagus Form When Atria is in her animagus wolf form; she turns into an gray wolf. Its the largest member in the canine family, and following Sirius's idea to become an wolf. She is gray and black fur, and standing at 29 inches, and from nose to tail tip is 5feet. Personality and Traits Everyone had expected that since Atria was an Black, she would be an Dark Witch and placed into Slytherin, but that changed when Atria was sorted into Gryffindor. She has the Gryffindor traits; Bravery, Nerve, Chivalry, Courage and Daring, but also she has some Slytherin traits; resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, determination, intelligence and power. She is loving, caring and protective over the people she loves and cares about, even her cousin, Draco Malfoy. She can get easily annoyed and defensive when someone talks about Sirius or other of her friends. She has an temper like her mother and Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange. Magical Abilities and Skills Atria is known to be an powerful, talented and skillful witch, able to defeat more talented and powerful wizards and witches. *Animagus: Atria wanted to turned into an animal had asked her brother to help her in her third year, and was successful on changing into an gray wolf, merely at the age of thirteen. She is unregistered like her brother, Sirius. *Non-verbal magic and wandless magic: Atria was the second to succeed at non-verbal magic but came the first at wandless magic, before Hermione. *Duelling: Atria is an accomplished and skillful duelist being able to defeat Death Eaters and survive many of Lord Voldemort's duels as well. She was at an advantage having been taught by her cousin-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, and Professor Severus Snape. *Defense Against the Dark Arts: Atria was extremely skillfull, having to mastered all jinxes, curses, spells. She had an recieved an Outstanding in her OWL. *Transfiguration: Atria is very talented in Transfiguration on able to turn into animagus gray wolf, and which she earned an Outstanding in her OWL. *Dark Arts: Having been born into the Blacks and raised up by the Malfoys, Atria had grundingly had been taught about Dark magic. Atria knew most of the Dark Spells but never really practice, and able to identify the curse that was used. *Potioneer: Atria was very skillful in potion-making, able to brew difficult potions like the Polyjuice Potion with Hermione. She had an recived an Exceed Expectations in Potions. *Charms: Atria was very talented in Charms, able to get most of her spells correct on the first go, and was very good at putting on protective charms. *Herbology: *Astronomy: Atria was very good at this subject, having stars names, she was able to identity and point out each of the constellation, stars and planets at night time. She had recieved Outstanding in OWL. *Arithmancy: Atria was very good at this subject, as it was an difficuilt subject, and only a few had selected. *Apparition: Atria was the second to Apparate successfully and passed her test on her first try. *Occulemcy: Atria was very good at Occlumency, was able to shut her mind from other mind readers, and to hide her feelings inside of her instead of showing. Possessions *Black Family Residence: Atria has inherited Grimmuald Place after her mother died, and was unable to lived there due to her young age. She was however inherited by her brother after he died, and shared the residence with Harry Potter, who too has inherited it. *Black Family Inheritance: Being born into the Black Family, Atria had an large amount of money to last forever. *Personal Vault: Atria had her own personal vault in Gringotts, having both Black and Malfoy money in her vault, so no one can access it except for her. In her personal vault, besides gold, she has other valuble posessions in there, and its guarded by a sphinx. *Strix: Strix is Atria's owl and the name of the type of owl. Strix and Atria have loving relationship, and would often send messages to and from people. *Wand: Her wand is Ebony, Phoenix Feather, 10 inches and reasonably springy is her most valuable possession like other witches and wizards. She purchased this wand at Ollivander's at the age of eleven. *Dress Robes: Atria has several dress robes as she is an high-class witch, and joining the socialites balls.